Norlun (Earth-78315)
Green Goblin or Norlun is a villain in the 78315 universe. But despite him having the mantle of the Green Goblin, he has no relation to Norman Osborn, as he is not human. Way to Earth 78315 Originating from an alternate universe that has not yet been revealed, Norlun is an actual goblin. He and Rodius came to earth through a portal opened by Dr. Strange during a battle with a powerful demon. Learning of the Green Goblin, who had a strong resemblance to him, intrigued him to the point of choosing to replace him (Norman Osborn died 7 years back during a fight with Iron Man) as the new Green Goblin. Wielding abilities similar to the gadgets the original Green Goblin used to use, it is obvious Norlun is a alternate reality version of Norman Osborn. He and his partner Rodius, now going as Hobgoblin, started a destruction spree until they were opposed by Spidey. Despite his efforts, he was defeated by them, but instead of killing him, they invited him to fight the next day. They then continued their destruction spree, until Spidey did indeed come back the next day, but with Spider-Man; the 2 were defeated and ran off. Later they attacked again but were chased off by Spidey and Leo. He was then chosen to join the Superior Six he joined cause he thought it would be fun. He was sent to attack Jackie to lure out Spidey but was chased off just as Jackal had planned. He and the rest of the Six waited in ambush as Spidey came to their trap and fought him. Later he fought against Spider-Man, happy to rematch him. When Spidey fought the Six a second time with the aid of Jackie, he fled when Hobgoblin was crushed under rubble. The Goblin War He and Hobgoblin would return in the Goblin War. After remaining in this realm too long, a portal opened, and several more goblins appeared taking the names of various goblins in the Marvel Universe. Feeling like earth-78315 was their territory, the goblins battled Nilek (who had become Proto Goblin), Jashun(who had become Demogoblin), and Harlok Norlun's son (who had become Grey Goblin). Outmatched, they continued their war, putting hundreds at risk so Spidey and Leo teamed up with the Goblins to fight the new goblins. Defeating them, Norlun thanked Spidey, but agreed to go back to his dimension until he could find a way out. He and his partner are later defeated by F5 while trying to escape Note Despite being a alternate reality version of Green Goblin, Norlun is not truly evil, he just like to have fun, but takes it to the extreme and gets people hurt. Powers Abilities Super Strength( can lift 3x the amount of humans) Ability of flight Fire bombs (has the ability to shape fire into balls and hurl at enemies) Agility Sparks(shoots small lightning burst from fingers) Category:Earth-78315 Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Agility Category:Males Category:Electric Blasts Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Super Durability Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Fire Blasts Category:Versions of Green Goblin